¡Sí, capitán!
by Taitta
Summary: "—Mycroft —el mayor miró al pequeño en señal de atención—, ¿me ayudas a ser pirata?" ¡Regalo para Momo!


_Jooo, me habría gustado hacer un fanart en vez de fic, pero no he tenido tiempo ;o; De todas formas, aunque un poco tarde, he alcanzado a darte el regalo, Momo, así que espero que te guste!:D_ (_Elegí **pirata**, btw)_

**_Happy B-day Momo!_**

* * *

**¡Sí, capitán!**

_Mycroft, recoge tu cuarto. Mycroft, haz los deberes. Mycroft, ordena el baúl de los juguetes. Mycroft, ves a buscar a Sherly al colegio._

Cara larga, una mano en el bolsillo del chubasquero y la otra sujetando un paraguas. A su alrededor, montones de madres que comentaban lo terriblemente mono que era yendo a buscar a su hermanito al colegio.

Aquella no estaba siendo una buena tarde para el joven Mycroft Holmes, que tan solo tenía ganas de coger un buen libro, unas cuantas galletas y sentarse al lado de la ventana de su cuarto para leer escuchando la lluvia de fondo. Mamá le había mandado ir buscar a Sherlock al colegio ya que ella tenía cosas que hacer, y él, como el buen hijo que era, debía cumplir sus órdenes.

Así que allí estaba, calado hasta los huesos de frío, viendo como el pequeño Sherlock salía del cole y buscaba con la mirada a su madre entre todas las mujeres que le rodeaban. Al ver su chubasquero amarillo, Sherlock le reconoció y se encaminó a encontrarse con él sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Él sólo fue capaz de mandarle una mirada de claro fastidio.

—¿Y mamá? —inquirió Sherlock como todo saludo.

—No ha podido venir.

—Eso ya lo veo.

La mirada fastidiada de Mycroft se incrementó y Sherlock sonrió adorablemente.

Sin más, los dos hermanos enfilaron calle para volver a casa. Mycroft recordó las indicaciones de mamá y tomó a Sherlock de la mano cada vez que debía pasar por un paso de peatones. Del mismo modo, también procuraba que no se mojara mucho bajo el paraguas que compartían y se aseguraba de que no lanzara comentarios inapropiados a los transeúntes que pasaban y a los que no les quitaba el ojo.

Para distraerle un poco, Mycroft comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué tal hoy en clase?

—Bien —respondió Sherlock, apartando la vista de una mujer con pintas de punk a la que asombrosamente no le había dicho nada—. Hoy hemos tenido que hacer un dibujo de lo que queremos ser de grandes.

—¿Y tú qué has hecho? —Mycroft, que se imaginaba un monigote con rizos y bata de científico, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Un pirata —contestó sin embargo Sherlock, sorprendiendo a su hermano—. Me he puesto un traje como el Capitán Garfio, un lorito en el hombro y un sombrero con una calavera.

—¿Pero es que quieres ser un pirata?

—Claro, sino no me habría dibujado como uno.

Otra cara de fastidio. Otra sonrisa adorable.

—Mycroft —el mayor miró al pequeño en señal de atención—, ¿me ayudas a ser pirata?

—Otro día, mejor…

—¡No! —Sherlock tironeó de su mano—. Yo quiero ser pirata ahora, My-my.

—No me llames así…

—¡My-my! ¡My-my! ¡My-my, quiero ser pirata! —toda la calle volteó a ver a Sherlock, que ahora le tiraba de la manga del chubasquero, casi quitándosela—. ¡Mycroooooooooft!

—Sherlock, por favor —casi imploró el mayor, deteniendo la marcha y tratando de colocarse la manga—. Después jugamos en casa, ¿vale? Ahora volvamos. Mamá nos está esperando.

—P-pero… —los ojitos grises de Sherlock se apretaron con fuerza y dos lagrimitas escaparon de ellos—. My-my yo quiero ahora.

—Sherlock, ya te he dicho que no. Despu- … —casi no reaccionó al ver como el pequeño echó a correr—. ¡Sherlock!

Y así empezó la persecución por las calles de Londres, con Sherlock a la cabeza corriendo hacia dios-sabía-donde y Mycroft detrás de él como alma que lleva el viento. Estuvo corriendo tras él hasta verle entrar a un pequeño parque que quedaba no muy lejos de casa y donde Sherlock a veces iba a jugar. Para entonces, el pobre Mycroft se había llevado tal susto y estaba tan indignado que las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Vio a Sherlock correr por el parque y buscar entre los arbustos hasta dar con un palo largo. Como no, estaba completamente empapado y la regañina que le caería por parte de su madre iba a ser monumental, diera las excusas que diera. Fue ahí cuando Mycroft no se pudo aguantar y soltó las lágrimas que retenía sin importarle que alguien le viera. Era un niño muy orgulloso, pero el saber que sería castigado por aquello hacía que se enrabiara todavía más y no pudiera contenerse. Sherlock le vio entonces y, preocupado, corrió hasta él con el palo a cuestas. Lo utilizó a modo de espada y colocó la punta sobre su pecho, con aire imperativo y rostro serio.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien de abordo esté llorando como una niña! —exclamó de pronto, dándole toquecitos en el pecho con el palo—. ¡¿De veras os escogí yo como marinero de este barco?!

—Sherlock, no me hace gracia.

—¡Yo no me llamo Sherlock, marinero! ¡Soy William Holmes, el pirata más temido de estas aguas! —y señaló con el palo a un charco que tenían al lado, lo que arrancó una sonrisa divertida a Mycroft—. ¡Dejad de llorar y poneos a trabajar!

Mycroft le miró entre debatiéndose si jugar con él o volver a reñirle y convencerle de volver. Sherlock se metió más en su papel y le miró con severidad.

—¡He dicho a trabajar!

—¡Sí, capitán!

La sonrisa que le dio entonces Sherlock fue más que suficiente como para soportar los castigos que le vendrían después de todo aquello.

Se quitó su chubasquero y se lo colocó a Sherlock como "traje de pirata", se proveyó también de un palo a modo de espada e imaginaron que el castillo de madera que había en el parque se trataba de un gran navío que navegaba en el mar. No necesitaron mucha cosa más para imaginarse la situación y jugar hasta que realmente comenzaba a hacerse tarde y no quisieron preocupar más a mamá.

A diferencia de lo que él se esperaba, cuando le explicó la situación y el porqué habían llegado empapados y embarrados, mamá les regañó a los dos por igual y les castigó sin juguetes durante dos días. Mycroft no tuvo muchos problemas porque tenía varios libros por leer, pero Sherlock… Sherlock volvió a armar otro de sus numeritos.

Aunque eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
